A Matter of Convenience
by Raposa do Deserto-Desert Fox
Summary: Madara and Kabuto were planning a way to destroy the Leaf Village once for all. So what was their surprise when they find Konoha cherry blossom with no memory of her life? Isn't it convenient?


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!  
**

**Hi there! This is my first fic of Naruto, so be nice, okay?  
**

**Review = love.  
**

* * *

**A Matter of Convenience  
**

**By: Raposa do Deserto - Desert Fox**

**Prologue  
**

**

* * *

**

One week ago, Naruto was sent in a D-rank mission, something Naruto didn't mind at all, because he thought that it was always about "pets and gardens" tasks, but when he didn't come back after three nights, the others ninjas started to get worried. Kakashi decided to go after him to see what have happened, but what was his surprise when he found an unconcious Naruto not five miles away from Konoha?

When they arrived in the Leaf Village, the caos was implanted. Naruto was taken immediataley to Tsunade and true be told the Sannin didn't know what was happening to him. The jinchūriki of the Kyuubi was blooding through his pores and it seemed that he was in some kind of coma.

-" _How the hell it happened? " – Tsunade thought while trying to repress the bleeding. She sent a sample of his blood to be analyzed and the results scared her to death._

_-" He was, _undoubtedly,_ attacked. The testes showed that he was poisened, but by who and why? And what about this substance? I have never seen this kind of chemical composition in my entire life! " – for the first time since Naruto arrived she looked strictly at his face, there was pain there, whatever was happening inside him it was killing him slowly and painfully. And the worst of it was that she could not cure him without knowing what he had. _

All the medical-nins were working on Naruto's case, trying to find out what was happening with him, but the answer came from a unusual and unexpected way…

Since the day he rescued Naruto, there wasn't a single night that Hatake Kakashi didn't have a nightmare. Every night he would dream about Naruto and the Kyuubi. The nightmare was always the same: he would be surrounded by darkness, great eyes watching him closely, a sinister smile shining from them as to make fun of his insignificance, but suddenly they were gone and replaced by a week murmur: "_Sharigan…"_

It took him sometime, but he finally understood the meaning of his dream. The kyuubi! It was somehow communicating with him and the silver-haired ninja thought he knew what it wanted from him.

When he arrived at the hospital and told Tsunade his idea, she thought he was desperate, but by this time they all were, so she did the only thing she could: she agreeded. The floor where Naruto's room was evacuated just for precaution and the only people that remained there were Kakashi and Naruto.

Kakashi would try something that Sasuke has done before him: he would use his Sharigan to enter in Naruto's subconscious to talk to the fox demon.

It didn't take him long to enter. It was just like in his dreams: there he was surrounded by darkness and stalked by maniacs' eyes, but they seemed somehow _fragile…_

_-_ " _Hatake Kakashi…" – an ominous voice said._

_- " Demon…" – he said and got as answer a muffled laughter._

_- " So you came after all…How kind of you… " - the voice _sarcastically_ replied._

_Kakashi continued walking until he got the sight of something that looked like a great gate. There behind those giant bars was the nine-tailed biju that now didn't look so powerful anymore._

_- " You know as well as you do that I didn't come for you."_

_- " Oh yeah…You came for my deplorable vessel… " – the beast smiled._

_- " Why did you call me here, demon? " – Kakashi frowned. He was starting to believe it was useless coming here._

_- " As much as I would like to see that stupid blonde student of yours dead I can't accept that to accomplish it I have to die as well! " – the demon tried to get up only to fail miserably._

_- " So what do you suggest, oh great fox? " – Kakashi's anwer was full of sarcasm, but it only got him one second to see that it wasn't very wise of him to do so. After saying that, one of the tails of the fox was around his neck, strangling him. The demon glared hard at him, it words were dripping venom:_

_- " I can be weak now human, but you would do well to remember that even so I can be an incredible force to deal with." – the fox held him for a little longer after releasing his body._

_- " Now hear me ninja and hear me well: this poison is an ancient one created by Hachiman as a gift for a great samurai who was capable of defending an entire village all alone. The God of War said that with the knowledge of this poison he could bring the most feral of the beasts to the ground, just one drip of it is enough to bring down a man. Naruto is still alive just because he is possessed by ME, but if things continue like this we will be both dead by the end of this month. " – the tailed-beast explained._

_- " Got that. But is there an antidote?" – he asked while trying to process all the information._

_- " Yes… Just one… " _

_- " Just tell me already and I'll get it! " – Kakashi was starting to feel all the frustation getting the better of him. " Why was this stupid fox not spelling it out?"_

_It seemed that the demon was having an inner fight, because it took a few minutes to Kakashi got an answer from it._

_- " I don't know where you can find it…"_

_- " Great! Just great! You call me here just to tell me…" – Kakashi didn't get the chance to finish his speech, because right in of front him a smile was materialized._

_- " But I know who knows…" _

When Kakashi got out of Naruto's mind, he was relieved. A meeting with the demon fox wasn't something that he wanted to repeat so early. The biju said that the Great Toad Sage was the only one with the knowledge to save Naruto . And somehow he couldn't help but let a ghost of smile be seen on his face.

_" – Jiraiya, you stupid pervert, why did you have to die so early? You could get there before all of us." _

Kakashi was about to leave when he saw two toads standing beside Naruto. He knew those two:

_- " Fukasaku? Shima? " – they just nodded their heads._

_- " We weren't far from here when Shima felt that something wrong was going on. What happened to Naruto? " – Fukasaku asked._

_- " Naruto was poisoned and it seems that the only one that can help him is The Great Toad Sage." _

_- " That senile old man? " – Shima griped. Fukasaku only sighed at his wife's observation before asking:_

_- " So tell me, how can we be of service? " – the toad looked serious, so Kakashi told him everything from the start._

Later that day, the ancient toads came back from the Mount Myoboku with the Sage. The Honorable Geezer explained that this poison was called Mamori no Yami and was a secret well kept by the members of the Clan who the Hachiman's samurai belonged to. The Sage only got it because one time he saved them from an unexpected attack against their clan, gaining their eternal gratitude.

The leader of the toads gave to Tsunade the recipe of the antidote, but he asked something in return: he asked to investigate who has done it, because he was the only creature who know how to prepare the poison and the antidote, besides the members of the Clan, but they were all dead, lost in the sands of time.

The blonde Hokage agreed with the condition and immediately started to search for the ingredients. The ingredients were all rares, but they weren't impossible of finding. Sakura was sent to the north of the Leaf Village where she should take the moon flower, a special flower that could only be found near the Tsukuyomi temple.

The moonlight was playing with the shadows of the forest, making them take forms that they didn't have, but that they accepted to perform. There, far away from home, a young pink-haired medical-nin would have not only the destiny of her village changed forever, but her own…

Sakura got to the Tsukuyomi temple extremely fast, faster than she thought she could. She allowed herself to smile a little as she gleaned as much flowers as she could. Unknown to her, she was being watched from by far.

The man smirked at the sight of the cherry blossom of Konoha, a plan was starting to appear in his mind as he continues his observation. Soon the Leaf Village will be just a memory, because there, at the flower field, was standing the key of his masterpiece.

_-" Isn't it convenient? "_

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Loved it? Hated it? Let me know...**

**Review? =D**

**Raposa do Deserto - Desert Fox  
**


End file.
